Say Hello, Wave Goodbye
by louise4
Summary: SLASH Harry/Draco. Harry ends things and Draco isn't amused. Bad summary, good fic. Read it, it's happy. Promise :-


DISCLAIMER:            Nothing is mine, not the characters (JK got there first) not the song (someone else got there first, this is the David Grey version but he didn't write it eitherJ)

WARNING:                Slash, obviously.  But the real warning is that this is totally tongue in cheek.  Just a little thing I wrote and decided to post it.  Don't take it too seriously and you'll be fine.

**Say Hello, Wave Goodbye**

**…Or the consequences of too many sad songs**

Standing at the door of the Pink Flamingo crying in the rain 

"I think we should stop" vague hand gesture "this, us.  Its not really working is it."

He walked slowly up from the dungeons to the great hall, running over the events again and again in his head, trying to make some sense out of it all.

Harry had ended it.

After all that they'd been through, all the tentative glances, the shy looks, the mistakes they'd been through to get to where they were and he just ended it.

_Here was a kind of so-so love _

_And I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen again_

It hurt; he would not deny that now, though he had then.

"Fine," he'd said, "you're right.  This would never have worked."

And in all honesty it probably wouldn't have.  It certainly shouldn't have.  Harry had never told his friends any more than he had told his.  They had been sneaking around, exchanging kisses and vows of love in deserted classrooms, occasionally slipping into the others room when feeling really daring but never, never putting anything on the line, never testing their supposed love.

_You and I had to be, the standing joke of the year_

_You were the owner of the lost and found_

_And not for me, I feel_

Harry was right, of course, they were living a cliché: worst enemies finding love, or lust or…something more than hate.  And cliché's are that for a reason.  They belong in bad romances, where everything works out find, not real life.  Real life is painful, angry, real life is stupid.

"Come on Dray, you know as well as I do that we aren't going anywhere.  I mean really, Potter and Malfoy, lovers it is a joke, we'd be a joke."

"So the reason you're…breaking up with me is because people will laugh?  That's pathetic."

"I'm not 'breaking up' with you, just saying that this is pointless.  We don't know each other, don't really know anything."

_Take your hands off me, hey_

_I don't belong to you, you see_

_Take them in off my face, for the last time_

_I never knew you, you never knew me_

_Say hello goodbye_

_Say hello and wave goodbye_

He'd reached out for him, tried to make him make sense and Harry had thrown off his arm, pushed him back onto the bed then flung the CD on the bed.

"That is us, that's what we are, listen to it sometime.  We are that much of a cliché."

He'd picked up the CD and looked at it curiously, 'how could this explain anything?'

"The last track, 'Say hello, wave goodbye' – seems appropriate, doesn't it?"

And he was gone.

Draco put the CD on, listening to the last track four or five times before letting the CD run all the way through.

And he laughed.

_We try to make it work, you in a cocktail skirt _

_And me in a suit, but it just wasn't me_

_You're just a wilderness, and now your life's a mess_

_So insecure you see_

_I've put up with all the scenes, _

_This is one scene that started to replace my world_

'Well if he's going to be dictated by music so shall I' he decided as he entered the hall.

Harry was sitting there, sandwiched between Granger and Weasley, all three of them looking as if they hadn't slept.

Their eyes met across the hall and he could almost swear he saw something like pleading in Harry's eyes.

'Here goes nothing.'

He walked up to them and the three Gryffindor stood to meet him.

"Hermione, I believe this is yours," his voice was clear and steady but his hand was shaking slightly.

"Thankyou…Draco," she smiled at him, only a small smile but it was a start.

"And you," rounding on Harry now, "did you even listen to the whole CD?  There were so many songs on there which you could twist to us…so many songs anywhere you can twist to us."

"Draco?"

"No," Draco was ignoring the fact that the eyes of the hall were on him, that people were holding their breath waiting for the fireworks to start, "I'm not giving up."

"Draco," Harry raised a hand to Draco's face, "I'm sorry.  I'm sorry I was scared, I'm sorry I didn't tell people about us, I'm sorry…I'm sorry I listened to that song all evening."

"And now?"

"I love you, really and truly and honestly and desperately and…"

Words, Draco decided, were decidedly overrated.  He took a step closer and bought Harry to him in a soft kiss, silencing him.

When the kiss broke Draco looked hard at Harry and in a deeply serious tone said, "Harry I want you to know that no matter how much I want this to work, no matter how bad things may get, I will never, ever ask you to wear a cocktail skirt."

THE END__


End file.
